english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cherami Leigh
Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988 in Dallas, Texas, U.S.) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC and Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Curly-Q (ep44) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Pearl Serpentine 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2017) - Ilia Amitola Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Kazari Uiharu *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Elizabeth Midford *Blue Exorcist (2013) - Yuri Egin *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Kae (ep6), Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - Kanon Ozu *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Nenene Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Road Kamelot, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Road Kamelot *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kiriko Kiyuna *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mei Ren *ERASED (2016) - Airi Katagiri *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lucy Heartfilia *Freezing (2012) - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Chiffon Fairchild *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Elicia Hughes, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Kaguya (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Fana (ep14) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Uruchi Minaya *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Tome Kurata *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Princess Chiyo, Ruka (ep285) *One Piece (2014-2015) - Pepper *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kirimi Nekozawa *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Mii (ep3) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Mika Shimotsuki *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Mika Shimotsuki *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Dream Princess (ep11) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Patty Thompson *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuki' *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuki' *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Fan Xinglou *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miharu Takeshita 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Chiffon Fairchild 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuki' 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Kazari Uiharu *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Lucy Heartfilia *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Mika Shimotsuki *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Estellise Sidos Heurassein 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Elizabeth Midford (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Laura Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Caeda, Cecilia, Gwendolyn 'Video Games' *Kansei (2011) - Li Mei *King's Quest (2016) - Ice Guard (ep4), Princess Neese, Young Rosella (ep4) *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Yousei (2013) - Li Mei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Sarly *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Komaru Naegi *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Soldier D *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Kanon Daiba *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Kanon Daiba *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Syrma *NieR: Automata (2017) - A2 *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Alice Mifune, Kyoko Meguro *Persona 5 (2017) - Makoto Niijima (Announced) *Street Fighter V (2016) - Fevrier *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Niko *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Alexa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. External Links *Cherami Leigh on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors